El ángel caído y la rosa
by Inesu-chan
Summary: Yo soy un ángel y tu una rosa. Si tuviera que arrancarme las alas para aterrizar en la tierra y estar contigo, lo haría. Resumen: después de 4 años, Rin regresa a Ashiah para reencontrarse con sus amigos y Shieme para decirle lo que sentía ¿Podrá Rin decírselo o se callara a ver que pasara con ella? PASEN Y LEAN capitulo 6 up
1. Capitulo 1 : reencuentro

Capitulo 1: El reencuentro

_Quiero verte, te añoro te necesito a mi lado._

_No te he visto en tanto tiempo__, que creo que me ahogo en la desesperación. _

_¿Como te diré lo que siento si no estas aquí para que te lo diga cara a cara._

* * *

Eran las 4 de la mañana en el sur de Japón, una joven estaba mirando por la ventanilla del tren bala mientas todos estaban dormidos. Era una joven de 19 años con pelo rubio hasta la cintura , ojos verde musgo, piel ligeramente pálida y un busto bien desarrollada. Sus bellos ojos estaban divagando y recordando a cierta persona que la motivo en convertirse en tamer.

-**"Han pasado 4 años desde que Rin desapareció"-**Pensó tristemente la rubia.

€€FLASHBLACK€€

Estaba plantando tranquila en su jardín plantando violetas cuando la puerta del sello se calló repentinamente mostrando a un chico de 15 años peli-negro de ojos azules portando una especie de espada con funda roja.

-**yo... Yo no la...- **Tarmudeaba el chico. Shiemi no pensó dos veces para susurrar/gritar

-**Un... Un... UN DEMONIO-** Shiemi trato de correr al ver la reacción del chico no fue muy buena, pero no podía mover las piernas. Cuando creyó que moriría, vio una mano extendida.

**-¿Tienes mal las piernas-**Pregunto el chico. Desde ese entonces, sabia que no había nada que temer.**  
**

€€FIN FLASHBACK€€

Fue sacada de sus pensamientos por el movimiento del tren. Recogió sus cosas y bajo de ahí, para dirigirse a donde estaban sus compañeros esperándola para informarle de la misión. Cuando se le informo, se quedo pensativa, ya que iba a luchar contra Ibsi, el medio hermano de Rin y quizás el que le puede dar información sobre el paradero de su amigo.

-**Vamos Shiemi, tenemos que irnos-** Dijo Yukio -"**Es muy probable que tengamos información sobre Rin"-** Pensó Yukio. Al igual que su amiga y todos, estaba preocupado por su hermano, no lo vio hace 4 años, y encima no dejo una pista para encontrarlo. Excepto que haya ido a...

_Gehenna_. Solo mencionar el nombre de ese lugar bastaba parha poner nervioso a Yukio, ya que en esa dimensión de encuentra Satanás, su padre biológico. Tanto Rin como él sufrieron un calvario por su culpa, en especial Rin. Estaba tan concentrado en sus pensamientos, que no se dio cuenta del poste en frente de él. ¡Paf. Se escucho el golpe que se dio el pobre Dr/Dragoon. Sus compañeros se rieron de la escena ya que no era tan seguido ver a Yukio en este tipo de situaciones.

Cuando se levantó, notó la cara de sin vergüenza que ponia Shima. Lo molesto tanto eso que hizo una de sus cuantas "famosas" amenazas que hizo que la cabeza de chicle se le quitara esa cara. El grupo siguió camino hasta llegar a un bosque incendiado donde habia un demonio cubierto de llamas rojas intensas. Tenia pelo rojo, ojos como el fuego, tez bien bronceada, una cola en llamas rojas, cuernos como cabra y garras como cuchillas.

-** Todos a sus puestos. Y tengan cuidado, recuerden que es uno de los 8 príncipese del infierno.-** Todos asintieron y fueron a sus puestos de batalla. Shima y Konekomaru recitaban los textos junto con Bon mientras que Yukio le disparaba balas de agua bendita. Shieme e Izumo invocaron a sus familiares y atacaron. Pero para Ibsi no eran mas que cosquillas,solo tuvo que herirlos para dejarlo en paz.

- **_Pero que tenemos_ aquí-** Miró a Shieme de una manera desagradable.**_- Una linda chica.¡Que bueno que no esta es desgraciapared mi hermano menor para_ molestarme-** Agarro a Shieme del pelo. Sus compañeros trataron de detenerlo pero fue inútil.-_**Mmm... Estas muy buena. Temereces ser mi esclava "personal" esta noche.**_- Le desgarro la jacketa de exorcista. Shieme tenía miedo, no, aterrada. Aterrada por la mirada del demonio.**  
**

- **Ayu...Ayuda**- Tartamudeaba la joven.-"** Que alguien me ayude, por favor. Ayúdame... Rin**"- Se resbalo una lagrima por su mejilla.-"** El no vendrá, no esta aquí para ayudarme**"-Pensó, desde que se fue su vida tuvo un vacío muy grande. Fue como perder a tu pilar de apoyo, como si te abandonaran.

Cuando creyó que no podría ser peor,el demonio fue arrojado lejos de ella. A acción fue parte de un chico de aproximadamente de 19 años, pantalones negros claro, con una capa azul con capucha.

- **No te atrevas a tocar un solo pelo de mis amigos**- Dijo el muchacho quitándose la capa mostrando su cara. ¡ERA RIN. Aunque había cambiado un poco según Yukio.

- _**¡Me las pagaras MALDITO DESGRACIADO**_- Ibsi estaba atado por cadenas azules en vueltas en llamas azuladas, y debajo de este estaba LA PUERTA EN GEHENNA.

- **Nos vemos hermano**- dijo Rin fríamente. Cuando la puerta se cerro, Rin vio las caras de sus amigos en estado de shock... Exepto por una chica, que la reconoció al momento, que estaba A PUNTO DE LLORAR¡

-** ¿Por que lloras Shieme**- Preguntó Rin incrédulo.

- **como... ¡Como QUIERES QUE NO LLORE IDIOTA**.-gritó a los 7 vientos." Ahora si esta enojada"

-**lo siento, no era**…- Fue interrumpido por un golpe de gancho de Bon que dejo a Rin en el suelo.

- **¡POR QUÉ DEMONIOS HICISTE ESO**- Grito Rin haciendo que Bon le diera otro golpe.

- **Porque desapareces 4 años y vuelves como si nada idiota**- Respondio el aria.

- **Perdón, pero es que no podía esperar a verlos. Jeje..loa extrañe a todos**-dijo mostrando una gran sonrisa. De la nada, Rin siente algo en su pecho como abrasandolo. Bajo la mirada y vio a Shieme abrazandolo.

- **No sabes como te extrañe... Snif.**-dijo Rin consolandola. Sin darse cuenta, sus excompañeros lo rodearon con preguntas. No se inmuto hasta que llego Yukio con una pregunta que le costaría responder.

-**Nii-san,¿En donde estuviste en todo este tiempo** - Ahí la cosa estuvo incomoda, pero Rin sabia que no podía no decirles. Merecían una explicación.

- **Bien, les diré. Pero tardará un tiempo**-respondió, todos tomaron asiento para escuchar el relato.

CONTINUARÁ

* * *

**ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE. SEAN BUENOS CONMIGO ESTE ES MI PRIMER FIC.**

**PREGUNTAS SOBRE EL FIC HAGANLAS EN LAS REVIEWS.**

**REVIEW, PLEASE.**


	2. Capitulo 2: la explicación

**Capitulo 2: **la explicación

_Por fin te encuentro después de tanto tiempo._

_¿Pero serás el mismo chico del que me enamore_?

¿O serás solamente un extraño?

* * *

- **La razón por la que me fui era por que ustedes estaban en grave peligro**- Al escuchar eso todos estuvieron en shock." **¿Como que estábamos en peligro?**".

- **¿Pero por quien?**- Pregunto konekomaru.-**Adivina , es alguien muuuy temido y es mi padre biológico**- Respondió Rin con naturalidad. Ante esa respuesta no quedo duda, fue el mismísimo Satanás quien lo hizo.

-**¿Pero como lo...- - hizo? Fácil, puso a cada uno de ustedes un demonio que se encargaríased matarlos si no iba a Gehenna.**- interrumpió Rin a Shima.

- **¿ Pero como saliste de ahí?**- Konekomaru cuestiono al medio demonio.

- **Por dos razones. La primera fue para sacar a Ibsi de Asshia a patadas.**- hizo una pausa, dejando a todos con una intriga enorme.

- **Y la segunda fue...- - ¿ Fue que?**- preguntaron todos a unísono - Fue porque tenia ganas y podía- Dijo Rin con una gran sonrisa. ante esa respuesta hubo dos tipos de reacción. Por parte de Izumo, konekomaru, Shieme y Shima tenían cara de shock por completo con una gota enorme. Por otro lado...

**- ¡ESA NO ES UNA RESPUESTA, IDIOTA**- Le gritaba Bon a Rin mientras lo sacudía violentamente. -** Ni-san, ¿Cual es la verdadera razón?**- Pregunto amenazante Yukio con pistola en la mano ya cargada. El pobre medio demonio tragaba saliva y trataba de frenar a Bon, pero algo lo distrajo. Y fue una flecha dirigida a Shieme. En un rápido movimiento logro parar la flecha antes que llegara a la pupila de la ojiverde.

**RIN'S POVS**

Oí el sonido de un hilo tenso como de un arco, cuando soltó la flecha me dí cuenta que iba dirigida _mí _Shieme. Esperen ¿Por que pensé en _mí _? Agh, malditas hormonas. En fin, por suerte me safe de Bon y detener la flecha.

- **Bien,****_¡¿QUIÉN FUE EL HIJO DE PUTA QUE LANZÓ ESTA FLECHA DE PORQUERÍA?_**- Grité con todas mis fuerzas. Solo escuché unas pequeñas risas. Al ver que no salían tuve que usar eso.

- _**¡SALGAN DE AHÍ COBARDES**_- Tuve que usar esa voz mía demoniaca. Pude ver que mis amigos temblaban levemente con los ojos como platos. Esa reacción me hizo sonreír por dentro.

- **Ahh.¿ Ya se termino la diversión ?- Salieron** de unos arbustos unos demonios. Uno era una mujer de tez tostado con pelo negro trenzado con un moño rojo, ojos rasgados amarillos, con un buen cuerpo ,y tenía orejas y cola de gato. Vestía con shorts negros y una musculosa fucsia de una manga y llevaba una lanza atada a la espalda. El otro era un chico alto de piel muy tostada, pelo castaño hasta la nuca, vestia musculosa negra y jeans azul ascuro. Este llevaba orejas y cola de lobo.

-**¿Cat?¿Wolf?¿Qué hacen aquí?**- Estaba extrañado. Se suponía que estaban en Gehenna en una misión. De la nada tenía a Cat subida a mi espalda.

- **¡BUAAH¡TE EXTRAÑE MUCHÍSIMO** - Mientras esta sollozaba, me estrangulaba con sus brazos el cuello. Suerte que Wolf me ayudo sino moría.

- **Okumura,¿Quienes son ellos?**- Cuando le iba a responder, Cat me interrumpió. En ese momento quisiera tener unos esparragos para taparle esa maldita bocota suya.

- **Soy su prometida-** Abrasandome como si eso fuera verdad, para eso tendria que vencerme en un duelo.

Al mirar a mis compañeros vi que todos tenían la boca abierta. Pero cuando ví a Shieme no solo encontré asombro, también vi una gran tristeza.

SHIEME'S POVS

¡No puede ser.¿ Ella es la prometida de Rin? Siempre es lo mismo, cuando quiero decirle lo que siento cambio de tema o me interrumpen. Pero no lo vi venir.

Como si fuera por puro reflejo, corrí lejos de aquellos personajes, ya que el no era al que conozco.

Sin darme cuenta me caí y me golpié la cabeza duramente. Lo ultimo que vi fue pura oscuridad.

* * *

**Yo: HOLA, GRACIAS POR...**

**Rin: Espera, antes tienes que dar el aviso**

**Yo: ¿ Cual aviso ?**

**Shieme: El aviso que no sabias si publicarlo o no.**

**Rin: Pero al final borraste la historia original y no pudiste dar el aviso.**

**Yo: Ah, ya se los digo. Como decían Rin y Shieme iba hacer algunos cambios de la historia " El ángel y el demonio" y publicarla acá. Así que los que estaban leyendo la anterior sigan acá .**

**Rin y Shieme: ¡REVIEWS POR FAVOR ¡**


	3. Capitulo 2: La explicacion parte 2

**Yo: Hola, ¿Como están. Quería decirles que...- es golpeada por una botella de ron y caé al suelo inconsciente.**

**Rin: hey,¿ Por qué hiciste eso?**

**Kuro: porque no me a puesto en ninguno de los capitulos.**

**Yo: te dije que te iba a poner en el siguiente.- dice levantándose con un gran chichón en l****a cabeza.**

**Kuro: ¡mientes!, escuche que ibas a escribir de mi en el capitulo 11- se transforma en un gato gigante y me araña.**

**Yo: ¡AAAHHHHH!¡AYUDA!**

**Rin: Kuro déjala en paz.- trata de frenar a Kuro pero termina como cucaracha contra el piso por ser aplastado por Kuro.**

**Shiemi:Mientras que nosotros solucionamos este problema disfruten del capitulo.**

* * *

**Capitulo 3: la explicación**

_Te espere y te espere,_

_Y lo único que recibo es una broma cruel._

_Dime,¿ Es lo unico que meresco?_

* * *

**RIN'S POVS**

Estaba sorprendido, las caras de mis amigos eran indescriptibles. Todos tenian la boca y los ojos bien abiertos. Seguro que creian que no podia enamorar a nadie y menos casarme. Pfff, si supieran que en Gehena es lo mas normal verme siendo perseguido por un monton de mujeres.

-** No puede ser, ¿El cabeza de cerillo?¿Casado? Ni yo me lo trago**- Decia Cejas con su acostumbrado tono de superioridad.

-** Pues si vienes a Gehena veras como todas las reciben** - Respondio Wolf apoyandose y soltando una leve sonrisa- Pero siempre las rechaza porque le gusta una tal chica llamada...- Antes de que pudiera terminar la frase le pegue en la cabeza. Termino en el suelo medio muerto.

**-¡Si vuelves a mencionar una palabra más, te mato!**- Estaba furioso, pero tambien notaba como me sonrojaba levemente. Porque sabia a quien me referia a Shiemi, la unica mujer que ocupa mis sueños y mis pensamientos. Cuando me volteé para ver a Shiemi, ¡ESTABA CORRIENDO PARA LO PROFUNDO DEL BOSQUE!

-**¡SHIEMI!¡ESPERA SI VAS AHÍ PODRIAS...!**- Fui golpeado por una especie de planta que provenia del greenman de Shiemi.

-**¡ERES UN IDIOTA RIN!¡TE ODIO!**- Y salio corriendo sin mas. Todos me miraron con cara de acusacion.

-** Ni-san,¿Le hiciste algo a Shiemi-san?**- Yukio estaba con la pistola cargada de, obiamente, balas de agua bendita. Cejas, bueno, podria decirse que tenia una especie de cuchillo en mano lista para atacarme. Y los dos le rodeaban una aura asesina.

-** Chicos esperen, no le hice nada. Se los juro**- Cunado apenas me liberaron sali en busca de Shiemi. La pude encontrar facilmente ya que puedo percibir las esencias de los objetos y seres vivos. Desgraciadamente estaba siendo acompañada por un demonio inestable, y eso no es bueno. Si ese demonio inestable de acerca a ella comera su alma de seguro.

La encontre desmayada a punto de ser atacada por el demonio. tenia un parde alas, una negra como la noche y la otra tan blanca como la nieve, definitivamente estaba a la mitad de su transformacion. Desenvaine mi espada que me cubrio con mis llamas azueles.

- **¡SUELTALA BASTARDO!**- Hice una linea de fuego entre Shiemi y ese. Pude alejarlo de ella, ahora solo tengo que averiguar el pecado, decir el sutra y listo, no paso nada. Por la apariencia que tenia su pecado debio ser la lujuria porque que tiene el cuerpo muy marcado y tiene los ojos de un violacio extraño, en resumen era una trampa para cualquier chica que callera en sus encantos. Cuando estaba por decir el sutra, de la nada apareció Bon y me golpeo haciendo que volara 5 metros.

-**¡****IDIOTA SIEMPRE LO MISMO TE VAS ASÍ COMO ASÍ SOLO COMO SI PUDIEras...!**- las palabras de Bon muriero en su boca al ver la "criatura".

-** Imposible, habían mencionado esto algunos libros pero es la primera vez que veo uno-** En sus ojos podía ver el temor que tenía, seguro que sabe que es eso. Vi que también vinieron los demás. Seguro que después me piden la explicación a todo esto y mas por lo que estoy a punto de hacer.

- **Lujurios cromas rajerus**- Al decir el sutra mi espada se convirtio en una alavarda de 2 metros de alto, un talisman atado con una tela azul, y el filo gris oscuro. El filo de la alavarda empezo a brillar de un azul oscuro. Dije unas cuantas maldiciones en voz baja ya que encima que tengo explicarles todo tendre que estar inconciente por uno o dos dias. Lance mi ataque a la criatura para purificarla.

**BON'S POVS**

Vi a Okumura con una alavarda brillando de un azul oscuro y al angel/demonio. La alavarda que tenia lanzo una especie de luz que transformo al demonio en un angel.

Ok, esto ya es de locos. Primero nos ataca Ibsi y aparece Rin de la nada y lo vence. Luego aparece un hombre lobo y una mujer gata que dice ser su prometida. Despues Shiemi sale corriendo y queda inconciente... ¡ Shiemi esta inconciente!

Corri a donde estaba Shiemi, la cargue en mi espalda y me la lleve a donde estaban todos. Realmente tenian caras ridiculas. Yukio tenia los ojos bien abiertos, los pelos despeinados y la boca bien abierta**(N/A Estipo como la del capitulo 11 de la serie)**. Konekomaru, Shima y Kamiki tenian solamente la boca abierta.

**RIN'S POVS**

Pude transformarlo en lo que era antes de que pecara. Su apariencia era opuesta a la anterior, tenia ojos verde olivo, pelo corto castaño claro y era un niño.

- **Hey, ¿ Estas bien ?**- Parecia exausto. Seguro que era porque lo purifique rapidamente.

- **Estoy bien, ¿ Tu eres el purificador de que todo el cielo habla?¿ Crei que tenias alas negras?**-

-**Y las tengo pero prefiero mantenerlas ocultas**- el chico me saludo y se fue, pero antes me dijo algo que pondria la vida de todos en mis manos- **Ah, casi me olvido. Tienes que tener cuidado, se dice que las hijas de jupiter rencarnaron hace como unos 20 años** - y se fue. Eso no era bueno... Par mi.

Guarde mi arma y volvi como me presente. Vi que mis amigos venian hacia mi, seguro que era para preguntarme que era eso y como hice para purificarlo. Pero creo que tendran que esperar ya que creo que me voy a desmayar. De ahi solo pude escuchar la voz de Shiemi y Yukio, luego todo era negro.

_CONTINUARA..._

* * *

**Yo: Bien, gracias por leer y aguantarse el lio de kuro. Al final kuro aparesca en el proximo capi.**_  
_

**Rin: Che, ¿Cuando podre estar con Shiemi a solas ?**

**Yo: Ah, no te lo puedo decir a menos que...**

**Rin:¿Que?**

**Yo: Que termines el fic vestido de conejo azul y pidas comentarios con ojos llorosos**

**Rin: ¡ QUE, NI LOCO!**

**Yo: Entoces no hay tiempo con Shiemi**

**Rin: Agh, esta bien.(Va y vuelve vestido con un traje de conejo)**

**Rin: ¡REVIEWS PLEASE!**


	4. Nota de Autor

**Yo: Hola, quisiera dar un aviso muy importante. Es posible que no continúe la historia por la poca gente que lee y deja reviews.**

**Todos los personajes: ¿¡QUE¡¿**

**Yo: Y si chicos, sola escribo esto porque quiero que le guste a las personas y me gusta a mi. Si a las personles no les gusta tendré que borrar la historia.**

**Todos los personajes: ¡No¡**

**Yo: si ustedes quieren que la continúen díganlo. Hasta la próxima.**


	5. Capitulo 4: El sueño

**Yo: ¡HOLA GENTE!¡PERDON POR TARDARME Y POR HACER EL FIC TAN CORTO PERO ESTABA PREPARANDO LAS COSAS PARA LA SECU!**

**Rin, Zack y Raimundo: Ejem, ¿No te olvidas de algo?( Me miran de forma acusadora).**

**Yo:¿Eh? AH, cierto.¡GRACIAS POR EL APOLLO co0kii-chan, -crew, seaswave234, DarknessD06 Y dolljk!¡CONTINUARE CON EL FIC!**

**Rin, Zack y Raimundo: Ademas de eso. (Ya me estaban dando miedo con esas miradas)**

**Yo:Mmm... ¿Qué no me bañe en tres dias?**

**Rin, Zack y Raimundo: ¡NO!¡QUE IBAS HACER MAS FICS SOBRE NOSOTROS!**

**Yo: Cierto, sorry. Como dijeron los chicos hare mas fics con las siguientes parejas, ejem, Raikim, RinFemalexBon y ZackxWadi.**

**Todos juntos: ¡DISFRUTEN DEL CAPITULO!¡REVIEWS PLEASE!**

* * *

_Capitulo 4: el sueño_

_Porfavor dime, amada mia_

_Dime que ese sueño que tuve no sera realidad._

_Porque no soportaria perderte_

* * *

_Estaba en un bosque oscuros sin ninguna señal de vida._

_-¡AHHHH!-__Escuche un grito de una chico a lo lejos, seguro que estaba en las profundidades del bosque. Corri con todo lo que daban mis piernas. Pero cuando llegue era demasiado tarde. El chico estaba tirada en el suelo en un charco de sangre, tenia la ropa desgarrada manchada de sangre, tenia heridas profundas y tenia la ropa desgarrada. A su lado estaba el que lo habia asesinado. Parecia como un angel solo que este tenia alas podridas negras, cola y unos tres cuernos en la cabeza. Me empezo a hervir la sangre, sentia como mis garras y mis colmillos crecian. Luego, todo negro._

POV´S SHIEMI

Cuando desperte vi como Rin cayo al suelo, trate de levantarme pero estaba muy debil. Mis amigos me ayaudaron a levantarme, mientras Cat y Wolf llevaban a Rin. Decidimos que lo llevaríamos a mi casa ya que si lo llevamos al cuatel general seguro que lo llevarian a una celda. Dejamos a Rin en el cuarto de visitas a cuidado de Bon y Shima, aunque creo que no es una buena idea.

Estabamos Yukio, Kamiki, konekomaru y yo interrogando a Cat y Wolf.

**-¿Cómo es que Ni-san tiene esos poderes?-** Pregunto Yukio. Ellos solo suspiraron y respondieron.

- **No lo sabemos muy bien, el dijo que era porque al ser hijo de un exorcista y Satanás pude haber obtenido otros poderes ademas del fuego azul, como por ejemplo transformar la kurikata en una lavarda.-** Dijo Cat tomando un sorbo de su té.

-**¿Y desde cuando puede hacer eso?**- Pregunto el Dragón. Cat y Wolf se miraron con una cara de _tenemos-decircelos-o-nos-exorcizan_.

-**Fue un mes exacto después de que Rin llegó a Gehena.**- Respondieron los demonios. Mire a Yukio, tenia una cara de preucupacion y de que estaba pensando. Yo tambien queria respuestas, de porque

-**¡Hey! Quedate acostado, no debes levatarte**- Decia Shima en la otra habitación.

-**¡ QUEDATE QUIETO!¡MIERDA!**- Gritaba Bon, luego se escucho que algo se rompia. Todos fueron al cuarto donde descansaba Rin. Lo que vieron fue para morirse de risa, Shima y Riuji estaban arriba de Rin tratando de inmovilizarlo.

-**¡DEJENME EN PAZ!¡CARAJO!**- Estaba tratando de liberarse de la llave nelson de Ruiji. No puedo creer que tengan tantas energias, si fuera yo ya me abria cansado o estaria muerta porque no soprtaria el peso de los dos.

De repente, Rin se levanto sacándose de encima a Shima y Riuji... y dejándome una imagen que no se me borrara de mi cabeza.

* * *

**Yo: ¡CHAN-CHAN-CHAAN!¿Qué pasara en el proximo capitulo?¡Sigan leyendo y lo sabran!(Viene mi hermano y me molesta)**

**Juan: Me toca, sali.**

**Yo: No, espera dos segundos.**

**Juan: ¡NO! ¡LA QUIERO AHORA!(Me sigue jodiendo.)**

**Yo: ¡BUENO!¡YA TE LA DOY! Bueno, me despido de todos adios.**

**Juan:¡REVIEWS!... Bien, lo dije, ahora dame los chocolates.**

**Yo: Tene(Le doy los chocolates)**


	6. ¿Que paso?

**Yo: ¡HOLA TODO MUNDO!¡LO SIENTO PERO TUVE UN MONTON DE COSAS QUE HACER TANTO DEL COLEGIO COMO ESCRIBIR LOS NUEVOS FICS!¡YA ESTA EL PRIMER CAPITULO DE "QUIEN LO HUBIERA IMAGINADO"!¡BUENO LOS DEJO CON EL FIC!**

* * *

_No importa cuantas veces trate._

_No importa cuanto trato de olvidar,_

_ese recuerdo que me condeno,_

_ a ser lo que soy ahora_

* * *

**IZUMO´S POVS**

Volteé a ver a Shiemi y vi que estaba mas roja de lo normal, parecia un tomate. Iba a preguntar que estaba pasando pero mis palabras murieron en mi boca al ver a habia cambiado, pero nunca pense hasta mental, espiritual... y fisicamente. Realmente me asombre cuando Rin se saco de encima a esos alborotados pude ver el perfecto torso de él. Se notaba cada musculo de su torso que a simple vista estaba muy bien trabajado, los brazos tambien estaban bien trabajados. Comparado con antes es mucho mas lindo que antes, porque , aunque el no se daba cuenta, era bastante lindo y habia chicas que se volteban a verlo, incluso unas lo espiaron en el baño. Tambien esta mas alto y su piel seguia siendo palida. El pelo estaba un poco mas largo llegando apenas a la nuca. Tambien tenia un pendiente colgado de la oreja, tenia la forma de una cruz. Al pasar mis ojos por su hombro derecho vi un tatuaje, tenia la forma de un fenix azules con unas llamas azul oscuro.

**-Eso dolio Rin**- El comentario de Shima me trajo de vuelta a este mundo.

-**GUAAU. Ya es tiempo record.**- Comentó Cat.¿A que se refiere `tiempo record`

**CAT´S POVS**

Desde la ultima vez que vi a Rin en ese estado fue una semana antes de que me valla de mision con Wolf. Estuvo dormido durante 1 semana completa. Segun escuche tuvo una especie de colapso por toda la energia que uso.

_FLASHBACK_

_Estabamos con Rin el campo de entrenamiento. Cuando de la nada aparecio un angel caido del cielo. Empezo a tacarnos. Cuando creimos que moririamos, Rin se interpuso entre el angel y nosotros recibiendo el golpe y lanzado contra la pared. De repente, una luz blanca y azul empezo a rodear a Rin y su espada empezo a tomar forma a medida que él pronuciaba un sutra. La Kurikara se transformo en un arco. Rin, con su llama, formó una flecha y le disparo al monstruo. Una luz aparecio y tan pronto como vino se desvanecio dejando a un angel puro. Ella le sonrio y desaparecio. Repentinamente, Rin cayó al suelo inconsiente. Estuvo por lo menos 1 semana en ese estado. Luego me entere que podia transformar su espada en otro tipo de arma dependiendo del pecado. Eso me asombro. Desde entonces, jure que apoyaria a Rin en todo._

_FIN FLASHBACK_

Ahora veia a Rin sano y salvo, tanto que me salte encima de él.

- **¡CAT!¡BAJATE!**- Cuando pone esa expreción en su rostro realmente me da una felicidad que no puedo describir. No es que este enamorada de él ni nada por el estilo, solo me salvo la vida en una situacion realmente mala y me apreció como su mejor amiga. Lo que él me dio no me lo dio nadie mas, una oportunidad, confianza y su amistad.

Al mirar hacia donde estaba el grupete, vi la rubia que nos miraba con tristeza y celos. Si ella se molesta con Rin sera por mi culpa. Una idea se me vino a la mente, si esto no funciona mi nombre no es Cat el cupido gatuno.

**RIN`S POVS**

Oh oh. Cat esta sonriendo de una forma muy macabra. Cada vez que sonrie asi es porque se le ocurrio una idea loca y que me uncluye a mi. Tengo miedo.

- **Rin ¿Ella es tu novia?**- Señaló a Shiemi. Podia sentir mi cara ardia. Seguro que estaba como tomate. aunque Shiemi llame gana en este caso.

- Ella es mi amiga, ¿Cuantas veces tengo que decirtelo?- Trataba de esconder mi nerviocismo, pero enfrente de Cat no lo podia esconder ya que ella sabe TODO DE MI.

-**¡JAJAJAAJA!¡REALMENTE TE LA CREISTE!¡TENDRIAS QUE HABER VISTO TU CARA!**- Si pudiera golpearla con el _mashumashi _lo habria hecho hace tiempo. Pero como tenia que hacer el asunto ese no lo hago. Cat por fin se bajo de encima mío

-**Bien, ya que estás bien ¿podemos seguir con las preguntas?**- Pregunto Yukio, realmente queria continuar con esto.

-** Bien ¿Que quieres preguntar?**-

- **¿Comó obtuviste esos poderes?**- Eso me saco de este mundo pensando en como había pasado ese momento, y no me refería el dia a que conocí a Satanás, no fue mucho peor. Fue el momento que vi como mi amigo estaba tirado en el piso muerto.

-**Okumura, respodes. ¡HOLA!**- El llamado de atención de Bon me trajo de vuelta a la realidad.

- **¡Ah! Emm... Solo puedo decir que me encontré con una de esas cosas en una misión, y de ahi no recuerdo. Luego me explicaron como había lo había purificado. Desde entonces estuve entrenando para controlar el poder ese-** Ante esa explicación todos estaban somprendidos. En ese momento me di cuenta que Izumo me estaba mirando fijamente el brazo derecho. Eso me dio una idea para hacerla una broma.

-**¿Que me miras?¿Acaso te gusta lo que ves?**- En eso la cara de Izumo obtuvo un pequeño sonrojo.

**- Pero que estas diciendo, sólo miraba el tatuaje de tu brazo**- señalando mi brazo.

-** ¿Esto. Es una especie de marca que al cumplir los 19 años puedes ir a Asshia sin ningun demonio como vigilante. Pero solo mis hermanos, algunos parientes nuestros y yo pueden tener ese privilegio.-**

-**¿ Entonces es posible que yo...- - No, al menos que te conviertas en demonio.-** Contesté.

- **Yuki-san, deberíamos descansar después de todo este lío**.- Y tiene razón. Aunque yo haya dormido algo siento un gran dolor por la columna.

- **Ni-san, Cat y Wolf vendrán al departamento conmigo.-**

-**Okay, pero antes me dan algo de ropa**- Luego de me vestí me despedí de todos y nos fuimos. Estaba realmente emocionado por volver a mi antiguo cuarto del instituto. Después de unos 15 minutos llegamos al frente del edificio. Ya no podía esperar más.

* * *

**Por fin termine :3 ahora que tengo su atención, les aviso que pronto publicare el primer capítulo mi nuevo fic "retorno de Kur y lo que sigue" y el segundo capitulo de " quien lo hubiera imaginado" **

**REVIEWS PORFA XDXD **


	7. aviso ¡leanlo!

**Perdon por no subir un capitulo nuevo pero tendran que esperar por los proximos. ultimamente no puedo por el cole y... todo lo que tiene que ver con la existencia de uno. ¡PERO SUBIRE PRONTO!¡ASI QUE NO ME MATEN, COMAN SUS VERDURAS, LAVANSE LOS DIENTES Y CHAU CHAU!(Seguro que uno me va ademandar por copiar aHolaSoyGerman -_-**U**)**


	8. Sueños y recuerdos

**Yo: Hola Fan**'**s de Ao No Exorcist , como ustedes vieron yo no pude actualiza mis FICS ya que tuve que ir al colegio y... todo lo relacionado con existir. ¡PERO BUENO!**

**Rin: Pronto vamos a subir un fic sobre pregumtas a nosotros.**

**Bon: Osea a todos los Blue Exorcist.**

**Yukio: Participa como colaboradora Sofialoveanime-san (toma aliento)**

**Rin: que nombre mas largo.**

**Yo:Aqui esta el capitulo. ¡DISFRUNTENLO XDD!**

* * *

**_Toda verdad,_**

**_siempre,_**

**_esta oculta_**

**_tras una mentira teñida de colores._**

* * *

**POV´S RIN**

De camino al departamento hablamos de cosas triviales, como me fue, si era cierto lo que dijo Wolf, si manejaba otras armas, etc. Todo tranquilo hasta que...

-¿A que se referia el angel con las hijas de Jupiter?- Ahi me queria tirar por el decimo piso.

- No se de que hablas- me golpee mentalmente por esa estupida respuesta, claro que sabia sobre lo que dijo el angel.

- Ni-san, a mi no me engañas Rin. Dime la verdad- Me tense. Esa pregunta no la veia venir supuestamenete no deberia de haberlo escuchado . Me detuve y mire hacia el suelo.

- No te engaño, en serio no se de que me hablas- Otra vez con la estupida respuesta. Mire a Cat y vi su cara que tenia escrito _debes-decircelo-o-terminamos-mal._ Eso me da un poco de gracia ya que para que puedan asustar a Cat es una gran asaña, todos los hombres en Gehenna intentaron intimidarla pero lo unico que ganaron fue unos arañasos por toda la cara haciendolos irreconocibles.(N/T: Ni yo me quiero meter con ella -_-).

- Bueno pero...- De repente, algo cayo encima mio. o mas bien alguien, y lo reconoci al instante.

-¡KURO!¡QUE BUENO VERTE!- Como esperaba no habia cambiado nada. Seguia el mismo gato de siempre.

- ¡RIN!¡TE EXTRAÑE UN MONTON!-

-Asi que este es Kuro, me hablaron mucho de ti- dijo Cat - Yo soy Cat y el es Wolf- señalo a Wolf.

- Creo que deberiamos entrar- dijo Wolf. Entramos al edifficio. Supuse que cambiaria algunas cosas como muebles y las paredes. Pero cuando entre, me quede bocabierto. Todo estaba en su lugar cuando me escape a Gehenna.

- ¿Que le hiciste a Yukio?- Dije. El me miro desconcertado, como si lo que pregunte fue una GRAN estupides. Y lo fue

-¿ A qué te refieres ?-

- Tu eres un obsesionado de la limpieza y nunca dejarias las cosas asi- mientras decia eso, hice un gesto refiriendome a todo el lugar.

- Fue... Fue porque te extrañaba - Dijo apenado. Ahi me tranquilice. En frem¡nte mio estaba ahora el Yukio que conocia.

- Amm... Bueno sera mejor dormir, hoy fue un agitado dia- dijo Yukio

- No querras decir noche- Bromeo Wolf. Ahi cago todo. Wolf no es solamente conocido como mi amigo sino por sus malos chistes, aunque Cocol era MUCHO peor.

- Yo dormire con Yukio y Wolf, y Cat dormira con Kuro- Dije

- Espera un segundo ¿Por qué yo debo dormir con ese gato?- Cuestiono Cat.

- Hey, no soy un gato ¡Soy un demonio!- Recriminó Kuro.

-¿Prefieres quedarte con Wolf y sus mañas?- Wolf, tambien, es conocido por ser propensoa... Sss, como decirlo... Propenso a los accidentes. Y siempre tiene la mala suerte de que le toquen justo las mujeres. Y Cat fue una de ellas desgraciadamente... Para Wolf. No se lo que sucedio exactamente pero la cara que tenia y los huesos rotos ya me dan una idea de como le fue, y nada bien.

- Bien pero si pasa algo, mato a Wolf- Dijo sacando susu garras.

- Ni-san, tienes que respondreme- Me miro fijamente a los ojos. Siempre fui un libro abierto para él, y viceversa, cada vez que nos miramos siempre sabemos lo que le pasa al otro. Y no perdio su efecto.

- Hagamos esto. Dejanos descansar y te responderemos mañana, todos reunidos- Propuse.

- Bien, pero si o si, MAÑANA me respondes todas las dudas - Dijo Yukio.

Todos nos fuimos a dormir a nuestras respectivas habitaciones. Yukio y Wolf se quedaron dormidos, pero yo no podia dormir. No con lo que estaba pasando. en ese momento me vino a la mente un monton de recuerdos.

FASHBACK

**Era una noche fria en donde las estrellas iluminaban la noche en compañía de al luna. Para desgracia de algunos, como yo, no era de esas noches en que la disfrutaba. Si no, era la ultima noche en Ashia. Habia accedido a la oferta de su padre tras chantajearlo con las vidas de sus amigos y su hermano.**

**Le dio una ultima mirada a su hogar y se metio en la puerta de Gehenna. **

* * *

**2 semanas despues**

**Estaba dirigiendome a la sala de entrenamiento cuando choco con una sirvienta.**

**- Ah... lo siento principe Rin.- "principe". Esa palabra hacia que mi estomago se revolviera y que mis piernas flaquearan. Realmente odiaba que me llamaran asi, ya que me recordaba que era hijo suyo.**

**Cuando llegue a la sala, habia un chico. Era alto con pelo hasta la nuca rubio con puntas rojas.**

**Cuando se voltio y me miró, pronuncio las únicas palabrque on las que se había con vertido en mi mejor amigo de confianza.**

**- Ah, tu debes ser Rin, ¿no?. Me llamo Kasai Aharoto. Encantado de conocerte.- Me extendió la mano y una gran sonrisa apareció en su cara.**

**Ese gesto me dió la felicidad que necesitaba... Pero no sabía que iba a durar tan poco tiempo**

* * *

**Acá esta el capitulo**

**¡REVIEW!**


	9. Aviso: nuevo fic

**perdon si los decepciono si no es un nuevo capitulo pero es importante:**

**¡AVISO!**

**Pronto voy a subir un nuevo fic de una entrevista a los personajes a si que¡PREGUNTEN LO QUE SEA A CUALQUIER PERSONAJE TANTO DEL MANGA COMO DEL ANIME!**


End file.
